


The Eternal Optimism of the Human Mind

by cruxcantare



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Community: wrestlingkink, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruxcantare/pseuds/cruxcantare
Summary: It was just three burgers. It was just a car ride. It was just basic human decency. There was no way Sami was so starved for basic human decency he would call AJ, of all people, the best.





	The Eternal Optimism of the Human Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post the 4/11/17 draft episode of Smackdown.

"Hey, you getting something to eat?"

AJ hadn't meant to ignore him. AJ's not used to people calling out to him in the Smackdown locker room; the original draft had separated him from all of his friends, and AJ admittedly hadn't done much in the past year to endear himself to the men of the blue brand. He was wet from the shower still, boxers on, wiggling his jeans up. Ready to get something greasy and sleep before his flight home.

"AJ? Hey, AJ?"

When he heard his name, he twisted around, hands holding up his waistband. Button still undone, zipper down. AJ wondered if Sami's eyes were there because of how AJ looked holding up his pants or if they were there before.

"Yes?!"

Sami's eyes snapped up to his face, and AJ couldn't help but soften. Something about Sami's face, that perpetual downtrodden look, made AJ stop and consider what he was doing and what he was saying.

Well, AJ _knew_ what it was, but taking a moment to consider that kinship between them would just hurt. Years later and it would still hurt.

"Yes?" AJ tried again, quietly.

"I uh... I just... were you getting something to eat? I came with Tye and he's going straight back to the hotel, but I'm really hungry..."

"Oh. Uh, yeah, you can come with me."

Sami's mouth stretched with a wide grin, and he tossed his arms around AJ's neck. AJ's not used to such blatant affection at this point in his life, stepping back and moving his arms around Sami's waist, holding them both up. "You're welcome?"

"Oh, sorry." Sami pulled away, but that smile didn't wipe off his face. "It's good seeing you again." And it was weird that AJ could tell how much he meant that. "Well, mostly good. You took my spot you jerk."

"Better luck next time."

***

The rules of the ride were simple and easy enough for Sami to discern without having to talk about it. No complaining about the Christian rap, the choice of fast food restaurant, or AJ's terror of a best friend, no matter what he did to Sami on RAW. Of course, Sami couldn't help but complain about Sami’s own ex friend.

"I hope you don't even have to face him. I bet Jericho kicks his fat ass."

That should've been the fourth rule. A moratorium on all best friends, current or previous. Seven years later and Sami talked as if the wound's still fresh, as if that chair hit him just last night.

"Although I'd love to see you embarrass him again."

AJ could've told him Kevin was going to screw him over down in NXT, just like he screwed him over in New York. He didn't understand why Sami wouldn't just exorcise his demon. AJ had spent far too long wrapped up in his own demon, his own stupid, ageless, arrogant demon. In his own version of a stupid darn fight forever chant. It almost disgusted him how many times Sami went back for punishment.

Almost.

Usually, he just felt sad for him.

"I'm talking too much, aren't I?"

AJ looked away from the road, at Sami. He looked so resigned to the fact that he was pushing AJ away. "What? Oh, oh no. You're fine." Sami gave him a soft smile, and AJ found that he wasn't lying. Even at his worst, Sami was fine. "You know you bother him, right?"

"He beats me at everything, why would I bother him?"

Maybe that's why he can't exorcise his demon. For as much as that stupid, ageless, arrogant piece of garbage refused to go away, AJ always _won_. AJ's here, AJ's at the pinnacle of his profession. Sami's watched Kevin win titles, go higher than he'd ever touched.

"Everyone beats me."

"And you still bother him? Guess you're winnin' the war that matters." AJ responded, before slapping Sami's thigh. "You just beat him next time."

"Next time, huh?" Sami nodded, tasting the idea. "Yeah, next time." AJ felt a push on his shoulder. "Don't steal my next time, huh?"

"I'm _driving_!"

***

AJ had been used to friends who complained about his choices of food. His ex best friend used to belittle AJ's unhealthy choices... another reason to be glad to exorcise your demons, he thought. Between Joe and the Club, AJ's choices weren't exactly forbidden, but between the teasing and the stares AJ knew that they felt some way about the fact that AJ could consume forty chicken nuggets and not have to worry about waking up in a different weight class.

Sami wanted three burgers and a large fries.

"How much is that?"

"Put your wallet away, I got it." AJ didn't look back at Sami, reaching out his window to pull in the drinks.

"You sure?"

"It's three burgers."

"You're the best."

AJ froze at that response. It was just three burgers. It was just a car ride. It was just basic human decency. There was no way Sami was so starved for basic human decency he would call AJ, of all people, the best.

AJ eased back into his seat before reaching into the bag, passing Sami his food. "If it means that much to you, you can get me back later."

"That means you'll give me a chance?"

"Chance to what?"

Sami bit his lip, before smiling. "I don't know, I've heard you haven't exactly been friendly lately."

"I think I'm being friendly now, aren't I?"

The silence is way too long for AJ’s liking. "Yeah. Yeah you are."

***

AJ's known Sami for well over a decade, but he would've never called them close. AJ had been friendlier with Kevin, the more boisterous of the two, and Sami followed behind. Like he always did. AJ has distinct memories of laughing with Kevin in hot southern California and Sami smiling at them, as if he enjoyed the mirth but couldn't be apart of it.

Everyone knew about the split between Sami and Kevin at the end of 2009, but at that point AJ hadn't been close to either of them. His own problems, his own life. The second time, in Florida, AJ was in Japan, even further than he was in 2009, and all he could do was shake his head at the thought of yet another Kevin Owens betrayal. _Again_. Sami let it happen again. Like all the times AJ let it happen again. Yet AJ chose to grow up, chose to steel himself against it, while Sami was still open to getting stabbed in the back.

Sami was trying to befriend him. Selfish, arrogant AJ.

That might be why he didn't say anything when they got to the hotel and, despite slapping a hand on his shoulder, Sami didn't take the hint and part. No, instead Sami followed behind him, dragging a bag up to AJ's room. Or why he didn't say anything when Sami made himself comfortable, lying on his back and eating his last burger on AJ's bed.

They weren't saying a word. The low buzz of the heater was the only sound between them. AJ wondered when Sami was planning to leave—not that he was planning on kicking him out, but how comfortable it was right now, it almost didn't feel like there was a plan to leave.

"What floor you stayin' on?" AJ asked.

Sami twists onto his knees on the red quilt, and AJ can't help but smile at the pink on his cheeks. "Oh, uh... I'm not... I uh... me and Tye aren't staying here."

 _Oh._ AJ flushes now too. Maybe he should’ve asked rather than assuming they were in the same hotel. "You could've told me something!"

"I uh… kinda didn't want to."

AJ nodded, unsure of how to respond to that.

"I mean, uh, these past few weeks have been a really, really big deal for Tye and I don't want to dump on him, and I really wanted to hang out with you, it just really feels good to be around you and now I'm rambling..."

"It's okay." AJ held up his hands. He took a deep breath, hoping that Sami would mimic the gesture. "You could've asked."

Sami took the lead, breathing in. "I could've asked?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"I'll remember that."

"You thought I'd say no?"

Sami shifted closer, shrugging. His cheeks were still pink. "I've lived a life of disappointments."

AJ nodded. Sami's been talking about his big disappointment since they've been in the car. And it sucked. AJ had no idea how to tell Sami to let it go, to move on from Kevin Owens and vendettas.

"You know what's the worst part? I look at you sometimes and I'm scared."

AJ's brow furrowed. "Of me?"

"No, no, not of you... you just... used to be so much nicer. And I see you, you're still so nice to the girls, so you’re still in there, but it's like... you just... you're so lonely now. And I don't know, I just don't want to end up so scared that I end up lonely."

AJ can't help but laugh. He'd spent the night feeling sorry for Sami, and here Sami was, feeling the same amount of pity. But for the opposite reason. "I'm not lonely."

"But you're alone."

AJ wasn't sure he understood the difference.

"Why are you riding alone?"

AJ told Sami he could've asked, but he didn't mean this.

Sami's hand sliding through his hair, asking why he's staying alone. Sami leaning in, telling him that he doesn't want to be alone. That AJ shouldn't be alone either. AJ's not talking, not goading Sami on or stopping him, and a couple inches from AJ's face, Sami opened his mouth.

“This is going to sound weird but…”

AJ watching his face. He’s not sure how Sami came to the conclusion that AJ would be receptive to this. It’s all happening at once and AJ is still trying to figure out at what point tonight Sami decided he was going to try this. Maybe in the locker room, his eyes below AJ’s belt. Maybe when AJ paid for their burgers. Building up to the moment he would intrude on AJ’s room without asking.

"Can I kiss you?"

AJ nodded before he was confident in his answer.

Sami’s lips crash against his, and AJ can tell he didn’t necessarily mean to do that. Their kiss is about adjustments. Sami’s hand massaging his scalp. Sami moving closer, slowing down, almost as if he were afraid that he’d scare AJ away.

AJ hasn’t said no to him yet.

He’s not sure why he can’t say no to Sami.

“Is this okay?” Sami whispers, barely moving away from AJ’s lips. He can feel each word, the swipe of Sami’s soft lips against his own

A nod, and then Sami’s tongue is pressing between his lips. AJ just responds to the soft touches, the kisses, letting Sami do what he wants to him. Leaning back when Sami nudges, easing onto the bed. Relaxing into the hands that slide up along his sides, over his belly, slowly mapping AJ’s body. Legs spreading easily when Sami’s knee nudges between his thighs, letting Sami sit there. Leaned over him. He wonders if he should do more, if this is enough.

AJ slides his right hand up Sami’s shirt and Sami moans against his mouth. His body almost shakes, and AJ is absolutely sure he wants to make that happen again. He’s not even sure what he did, rubbing up and down Sami’s warm back. Was there some secret spot he accidentally found?

“Can I?” AJ didn’t realize his belly’s out until Sami said anything. Sami’s thumbs against his skin as Sami grasps his shirt. Another nod, and he’s moving his hands back, lifting them up to help Sami pull off his shirt.

“Talk to me AJ…” Sami leans down, kissing his neck this time. AJ can’t help the soft moan that slips out. It earns him the scrape of teeth, Sami’s tongue sliding against his throat. Even as incredibly sweet as Sami’s being, it seems he has no trouble going for the things he wants. A talent that should’ve already been kicked out of him, for how little he gets it.

A strange thought to have when AJ’s under him, bending to each whim Sami acts on or vocalizes.

AJ’s breath is heavy when he finally gives Sami yet another thing he wants. Something he demanded. “What do you want me to say?”

“Whatever you want…” Sami bites his earlobe, a gentle tug making AJ moan again. “What you want from me?”

AJ’s not sure what he wants from Sami. If he wants anything from Sami. AJ wasn’t the one who went after him… but once it was presented to him, AJ couldn’t help but follow along.

"Tell me what you want, AJ... I'll do whatever you want..."

Sami has no trouble doing whatever he wants. His hand brushes against AJ's crotch and AJ's moaning, AJ's trembling under Sami. Lips, tongue, and teeth working on his shoulder, his neck, his chest. Maybe Sami's hoping that AJ's desires match his own, that whatever comes out of AJ's mouth would be exactly what's going through his own mind. Which means there's a right answer. AJ's not good at tests, not when he's hard and Sami's hand is making him writhe.

"Please..."

AJ touches Sami's face, guiding it in. Their lips press together. AJ already feels breathless.

"I want all of you."

" _All of me_?" AJ understands the tone there and knows he gave the right answer. It's almost comical; Sami had planned to take a chance, a big one, and AJ still can't figure out what gave Sami the idea that AJ was open to this. That AJ would just fold to this, would go along with Sami's desires. Sami is after everything, and well, AJ still can't say no to Sami.

"Everythin'."

Sami pulls AJ by his thighs until AJ's pressed up against him. There's just something about seeing him so bold, seeing him ask for and take what he wants.

"Thank you."

AJ's brow furrows but before he can overthink two words, Sami is leaning in, kissing him again. His hands catch AJ's waistband, carefully undoing his belt as they kiss. AJ reaches for Sami's shirt but Sami won't pull away to let him guide his shirt off. Too focused on tugging down AJ's pants as far as they'll go in their position. Hips exposed, just enough for Sami to pull out AJ's cock.

Sami pulls away, looking down at him. His hands squeeze AJ's hips. It makes AJ's cheeks flush, and AJ needs to do something. Finding his voice again.

"Let me look at you too..."

Sami nods, although his eyes don't leave AJ's hips, AJ's hard cock. Sami sits back on his knees, pulling up his own shirt. AJ’s hands reach out for Sami’s stomach, sliding into his jeans and pulling him closer.

“These too?”

It’s a dumb question but AJ nods, almost afraid if he speaks that he’ll default on what he knows and insult Sami. Sami smiles, so wide, and AJ can’t help but smile back. Something about Sami, about the way he’s approaching this, makes AJ want him to succeed.

Maybe AJ didn’t grow up as much as he thought.

Sami pulls away from AJ’s fingers, just enough to pull at AJ’s pants. His boxers follow soon after, AJ getting up onto his forearms as he helps Sami get them clear off. He hadn’t imagined he’d be naked in front of anyone today, much less someone he had no idea he’d even see today. The other man’s sheer force of will was something else.

AJ pushes up further, sitting up. He grasps Sami’s waistband again, tugging him. “Let me.” An order, maybe the only way to be heard by someone like Sami. For a second, while AJ pulls down his zipper, he feels like he might understand _Kevin_ more. He shakes the thought away, instead leaning in to kiss Sami’s belly as he pulls down his pants. A breathy moan spurs AJ on further, feeling hungry for the other man. Another kiss, lower, working slowly down to Sami’s erection.

He doesn’t expect to be shoved. A breath as his back hits the bed, looking up curiously at Sami. Sami looks at him, wide eyed, almost surprised at his own actions. The thought of what just happened brushed away by Sami leaning over, kissing AJ again. This one’s deeper, more desperate than the ones before. AJ reaches behind Sami, grasping his bare bottom, squeezing his cheeks.

Sami breaks away at that, and AJ wonders if he did something wrong… no, not the way that sharp moan tasted on his lips. “I’ll be right back.” AJ nods, remembering what he’d asked for earlier. He expected more foreplay, especially from Sami, but he won’t complain about things escalating so soon. He watches Sami strip himself naked, an act he’d stolen from AJ. Sami’s eyes keep darting back to AJ, over AJ’s body, with a longing that someone who’d basically seduced AJ shouldn’t have. AJ feels like artwork on display rather than a perfectly willing bedmate.

Sami climbs back on the bed with a small thing of shaving gel and a condom. If this is the only way Sami wants AJ to reciprocate… as a receiver… well, AJ can roll with it. Legs spreading a bit more, happily reminding the other man just how flexible he could be. AJ’s found himself in much weirder situations with people far less attractive an option than Sami.

He jumps a little when he feels the gel on his cheeks, an involuntary shiver.

“Oh! Sorry…”

“You’re fine.”

The assurance is all Sami needs, nodding as he presses his finger in. AJ breathes in, easing up as Sami works his finger in and out. Sami’s lips are on AJ’s throat again and he lets it happen, enjoying the closeness. Sighing at the swipe of Sami’s tongue.

“This okay?”

Sami’s easing in another finger before AJ can say anything. He can feel Sami’s erection against his thigh, a promise of what they’re about to do.

“S’okay.” AJ says, breath heavier. A nibble on his throat makes him groan out. His hands grasp at the blanket beneath him, trying to play this Sami’s way. More restraining himself from grabbing at Sami than anything else. Sami pursued _him_ yet something within AJ is afraid of pushing Sami away.

Which is probably why the next thing he says is “Do me already.”

It makes Sami giggle, and AJ can’t help but smile. Their bodies are so close and AJ presses an affectionate kiss to Sami’s throat.

Sami sits up between AJ’s legs, and AJ watches as he rolls the condom down his length. He’s hard, wants this just like Sami does, reaching his hand around his own cock and stroking it as Sami gets himself ready. Sami’s eyes catch the movement and he sucks a breath in. AJ might replay that moment alone in the future, each detail of Sami’s obvious desire sending a chill through him.

“You’re making me lose my mind here,” Sami says, words just as open as everything else about him. AJ stops only when Sami’s hands slide under his knees, pulling him closer. Steadying himself as Sami pulls his legs around his waist, AJ wrapping them around him. “Tell me if it hurts?”

Once again, he doesn’t wait for the answer. Sami presses inside, AJ groaning out. He can hear Sami curse, his hands tightening on AJ’s thighs. It hurts, sure, but a kind of dull pain. Too used to this kind of friction to push it away, not when he knows what it’ll yield.

They’re both breathing heavily as Sami starts to find his rhythm. Breathy moans, barely there. Sami’s jagged nails in his thighs are the most painful part, but they’re a welcome addition to the sensation. It feels so good, the fullness, every snap of the hips, the way his body presses back against Sami’s. He can see the sweat on Sami’s face as he leans over him, hands pressing into the bed by AJ’s face. AJ’s thighs squeeze Sami’s hips

AJ leans up and sloppily kisses those lips.

It’s as if a switch goes off. Sami responds but thrusting in deeper, harder, making AJ mewl out in bliss. His eyes shut, calling out to god when he feels Sami’s hand. Gripping his cock, stroking him hard. AJ’s hips writhe, bucking into Sami’s harder when he hears Sami moan his name. His body pressing against his.

AJ’s release comes after, the squeeze of that hand making him lose control. He feels Sami collapse against him, even before the sensation begins to subside. The swift movements of his chest, the feeling of his breath both making AJ feel so sensitive. Sweat covered skin hot against one another. A breath before trying to untangle himself, giving Sami space to roll off.

He feels Sami’s hand clap his thigh before he speaks. A turn of the head, surprised to see Sami’s cheeks flushed pink. “I didn’t mean to do all that, I just…”

“I enjoyed it.” AJ interrupts, wiping his forehead. He doesn’t want to hear some half explanation on this. He’s fine with being used, he thinks, particularly when it’s so open and absent of malice. Tonight, Sami needed to feel, and AJ’s perfectly okay being the one he connected with.

“Yeah. Me too.”

It’s obvious but AJ won’t deny Sami any reassurance he needs. These things happen. AJ’s been on the road way too long to throw too much thought into one night, but maybe Sami’s not there yet. The thought makes AJ feel _ancient_.

“You staying here or you need a ride back to your hotel?”

“Can I?”

“It’s up to you. Don’t mind either way.” AJ would rather not get up and force clothes on, but he’s honest—if Sami wanted to get away from him after that, he’d give him exactly that.

Sami doesn’t answer vocally. Neither bring up the idea of the ride for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, if you requested this and this was not what you signed up for, drop me a line. I tried to follow up with you on the community but this got finished before you could get back to me.


End file.
